


14 Seasonally Inappropriate Serenades

by flickerthenflare



Series: Inappropriate Serenades [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: Just because Blaine missed his chance to serenade Kurt on their first Valentine’s Day as friends doesn’t mean there aren’t other occasions now that they’re boyfriends.Written for the Klaine Valentine’s Challenge 2017, with the song prompts as Blaine’s serenades.





	1. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Your Song" by Elton John.

Kurt and Blaine tentatively take each other’s hand on their walk through Dalton’s thawing campus. The budding trees make a picturesque setting for young lovers and provide a pretense for their stroll, although Blaine is certain Kurt would turn beet-red if Blaine applied the word _lovers_ aloud to them. It’s too soon for that. It’s too soon to say the word _love_ aloud either. He pretends to look at trees and looks at Kurt instead.

Blaine’s real goal? Figure this boy out so he doesn’t screw up being his boyfriend.

“Most iconic, _romantic_ musical movie moment?” Blaine asks like he doesn’t have an ulterior motive. Kurt is contented enough to answer question after question about his likes and dislikes, and Blaine hopes they’ll be the guidance he needs.

“Ooh. Okay, ‘Come What May’ in _Moulin Rouge_ for a proper duet, but if we’re going for a serenade, I’m going with ‘Your Song’.”

“Huh. I figured you’d lean more golden age in your choices. _Moulin Rouge_ is only a few years old.” The movie wasn’t quite to Blaine’s taste at first. He saw the glimpses the ads provided, didn’t understand why it was so loud and fantastical even though he appreciated the artistry, and assumed he wasn’t its intended audience. He was drawn slowly to it anyway. Only once he he sat down with it, getting progressively closer and closer to the screen, popcorn forgotten in his lap, did he realize it was beautiful as well as overwhelming and like nothing he’d ever seen before. Funny how feelings develop.

“It’s so romantic,” Kurt confesses.

“Go on.” This could be a key. Blaine’s grasp of how to do romance needs all the help it can get.

“It cuts through everything else that’s going on, um…” – there’s that blush as Kurt searches for how to delicately describe Satine’s propositioning up to- and including crotch-grabbing and wreathing on the floor in furs – “…With her trying so hard to make herself whatever she thought he wanted. The scene leading into it is a chaotic mess, and then it stops because he sings. He unironically lays all his feelings at her feet. It’s real. It’s for her. She falls in love with him right there, and you understand completely.”

“You want that,” Blaine clarifies. He’s getting better at figuring Kurt out, now that they’ve been dating for _weeks_. If spilling emotions like an overladen shopper spills groceries is an attractive quality for Kurt, this bodes well for Blaine.

“Yes.” Kurt only hesitates for a moment. “I do.”

Something about laying feelings bare tugs at Blaine’s thoughts. “Valentine’s Day was rough, huh?”

“Because we were tragically single?” Kurt doesn’t sound the least bit sad now that he isn’t anymore.

“I thought it was ‘single with hope.’ Like the final lines in _Sweet Charity_ , which is, like, even a worse ending to a musical than _On The Town_.”

Kurt shrugs cutely.

“I mean the part where I serenaded someone else.” One day it’ll be mostly funny. One day Blaine won’t feel inclined to wince at the memory. It makes him think of all the times he rehearsed that song opposite his bedroom mirror, thinking he could be the guy someone wanted that way. He perfected the looks he would give, the bravado he would assume as his own. He put himself out there, in front of strangers and his closest friends, and Jeremiah looked and said “no thanks.” He thought Jeremiah would like it, and he didn’t. Not at all.

All those headshakes from Kurt make so much more sense now.

“Yes, I was jealous, but it set us on _this path_ where I told you my feelings, and the one drunken sleepover, one foam party, one parental sex talk, and one dead bird later…” Kurt’s laugh cuts himself off.

“It wasn’t like that!” Blaine laughs at Kurt’s joke anyway. All of those were things that happened, but really, it was Blaine’s adoration of Kurt growing the more he saw him.

Kurt squeezes his hand. “It’s not a bad memory. For me. Who cares about that guy now besides his hairdresser? Who cares that I have to wait for my serenades?”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Blaine can sing a bunch of love songs by heart. He doesn’t need to wait for Valentine’s Day to come back around for a chance to say what he feels.

“There’s nothing to make up!”

Too late. Blaine already spots a park bench he can hop onto and starts to sing the song Kurt chose.


	2. Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg.

The Lima Bean knows them now. Customers who tip their baristas tend to get remembered. The Dalton uniforms are easy to pick out in a crowd, which also helps. A small for his age teenager pounding heavily-doctored black coffee like he intends to stay small makes an impression. For these reasons and more, when Blaine arrives without Kurt to enlist the baristas’ help, he’s met with collaborative scheming at best and un-obstructive indifference at worst.

The baristas all agree they won’t forcibly eject him or call security. Blaine’s serenade will be at someone’s work, but none of these someones can get fired because of his indiscretion. It’s a good thing to establish. Blaine is learning. He’ll get it right.

The coffee shop is in a sleepy afternoon lull where most adults are still at work and the teenagers aren’t ready for a late-night buzz. Blaine picks the most private corner to sit and wait. It isn’t cold enough to warrant clutching a cup of coffee in each hand as tightly as Blaine does.

This will be his first _planned_ serenade for Kurt. It gives him time to question his choices. When and how to even begin?

Watching the door as attentively as Blaine does means he sees Kurt first. He could start singing right now, before saying a word. He could let his song be Kurt’s prelude. His tongue is heavy in his mouth.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long!” Kurt opens his arms for a hug. He’s close enough for a kiss and they’re both aware they could close the space but hesitate on doing so, waiting for the other to make a move. Kurt settles for Blaine’s cheek. “Oh, you didn’t have to get me coffee!”

“It would be silly of me to invite you to a coffee shop and not get you coffee.”

Kurt squeezes his hand as he accepts the cup.

It just seems awkward to burst into song now as Kurt settles in and unwinds his scarf. The window for springing a song on Kurt without any preamble closes. Blaine fidgets with his stirring straw. He’ll need to pick another moment.

“What?” Kurt asks. “What is it?” He checks for whipped cream on his nose.

Blaine will also have to account for Kurt figuring him out more quickly than expected.

“I like this place,” Blaine says.

Kurt smiles around the rim of his mocha. “You ask to come here enough.”

“Right.” Blaine should start singing soon. He just has to pick a time to start. “You told me how you felt about me here.”

“More than once, I’m sure,” Kurt says with humor. To make up for his teasing he adds, “I know sighing dreamily at every breath you take doesn’t count as telling you anything. It only counted once.”

“You planted a seed on Valentine’s Day and… and here we are. Getting together in the end. And now it’s my turn to say how I feel.” Kurt took Blaine by surprise saying he thought Blaine wanted to ask _him_ out, that he thought Blaine’s serenade would be for him. Kurt had been so brave. Blaine doesn’t remember Kurt hesitating like Blaine does now.

A glance at the barista earns Blaine a thumbs up of encouragement.

There’s no dancing on the tables or the countertops. No two-steps. No backup harmonies. The moment Blaine starts his serenade is quiet and slow. It’s just Blaine surprising Kurt and none of the baristas kicking them out.


	3. One And Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "One And Only" by Adele.

Kurt is going back to McKinley. It’s inevitable now. Blaine can feel it in the pit of his stomach. Kurt is determined enough to do it, and a determined Kurt cannot be stopped. Blaine may be new to this relationship, but he knows that much.

Kurt has already gone home to win his family over to his cause, and Blaine is alone. Well, alone with all the other Dalton students. Blaine puts his chin in his hands and waits for the Dalton common room to have answers.

Wes swats Blaine’s knee. “Heartbroken already, Romeo?”

Blaine jolts upright. “Of course not!”

“Tell your face.” David takes a more gentle approach. He sits by Blaine’s side. They both know. Kurt announced as much to the Warblers – another reason why it’s as good as done.

“My face is fine,” Blaine scoffs. He doesn’t have to look to know Wes is mouthing _fiiiiine_ at David in affectionate jest.

“Kurt still thinks so too?” Wes asks.

“Yes?” Blaine touches his nose and cheeks to make sure his face hasn’t changed on him. Kurt’s plans to leave so far aren’t plans to leave him. Blaine hasn’t been dumped. He doesn’t think he’s going to be. He checks his feelings to see if he’s repressed that one, but it’s just the same low-level worry that comes from not knowing what he’s doing, not from signs he thinks he’s getting from Kurt.

“It’s okay. Kurt’s leaving and that scares you.” David says. “That’s understandable. We’re going to talk through all the scary things until they don’t scare you anymore.”

“Yes, these things often seem daunting until you talk them out. What’s to worry about? Besides why he came here in the first place.” At Blaine’s frown from the horrible possibilities he’s being asked to set aside, Wes rushes to say, “Wait, no, don’t answer that. Forget I said it because that’s not the point I want to make. _Another_ consideration – one you can control – is that so far your budding romance has been contained in these stately walls. You have to account for the whole rest of the world and all the people out in it if he leaves.”

“Is this making me feel better?” Blaine is comfortable at Dalton. The outside world has treated him less well.

“Have the two of you talked about what you both want?” Wes asks. “Are you seeing each other? Dating? Going steady?”

Blaine blinks. “Are those different things?”

“Blaine. Yes. That’s why we’re giving you advice. They’re the difference between ‘this is a thing we’re trying out’ and ‘this is a thing we absolutely want to do enough to consider no other options’. Nothing makes relationships crash and burn like Lucky Lindy into a chorus of Warblers on the tarmac more than assumptions. Stop making them and start making conversations.”

David nods along. “Let him know what you want him to be to you – your one and only.”

“We assume."

“Safe assumption. You’ve seen his faces.”

“So many besotted faces. Heart on his finely-pressed sleeve, this one.”

“And then after that all you have to worry about is his personal safety,” David adds.

“Shush.”

“Did you just _shush_ me?” David huffs at Wes with mock indignity.

Blaine smiles at getting dating advice from well-meaning straight guys who see past their differences enough to feel like they can give him guidance. Having these two is what he’s always wanted having an older brother to feel like. He trusts they’re at least somewhat right when they offer advice and their hearts are always in the right place.

Blaine knows which he wants. It’s never the chill option. He’s an all-in kind of guy. He thinks Kurt is the same.

His mind races ahead to how he’s going to ask. He suspects with a song.

“Do you think once Kurt is gone, Blaine will pay more attention to us in practice?” David asks.

Wes shakes his head wistfully. “He’s not even paying attention to us now.”


	4. Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli.

The warblers gather for a show circle in the McKinley High School parking lot like a somber but pristine support group. Usually it falls to the Warbler Council to give a pep talk in advance of a performance. They defer to Blaine since “Somewhere Only We Know” is a tribute to his boyfriend.

“Thank you, warblers,” Blaine begins. His emotion shows in just those three words. He struggles to find how to express his gratitude for how willingly they pilled into cars and drove to Lima with him, with the only questions asked about how he’s feeling and what else can they do. He looks at each warbler in turn. “I… I’m glad to have you here with me.”

He searches for more to say, something that will seem _enough_. Gratitude is what it comes back to, and "thank you" isn't enough. 

Wes steps in with his hand on Blaine’s back. “No matter how long each of us spends at Dalton, the role it plays in each of our lives cannot be diminished. We are molded by our time there together. We carry that knowledge with us when we leave. We’ve seen a place that values kindness. We know of a place that acknowledges the whole is strengthened by each and every individual member. Wherever we go next, we take those lessons with us. Bear that in mind as we wish Kurt well today.”

Wes nods for Blaine to continue. Blaine clears his throat.

“We, um, we don’t have the luxury of rehearsing in the space before it’s time, so we’ll have to make do. Let’s aim for solemn and dignified in our choreography, please. Don’t go full-on _10 Things I Hate About You_ on the amphitheater stairs,” Blaine warns, aiming to keep his tone light so he can keep it together. “Remember he gets hauled away by campus security at the end.”

Mentioning _10 Things I Hate About You_ is a mistake. Blaine realizes as soon as he says it. They all grew up watching that movie, and the “Can’t Take Me Eyes Off Of You” serenade is iconic. No matter how solemn the mood is, it’s hard to resist a song like that.

The warblers immediately begin mimicking trumpets. “ _Baa-da – baa-da – baa-ba-ba-ba…_ ” Soon they improvise a whole jazz band with just their voices.

“Rehearse the song you’re meant to sing,” Wes scolds over their rising voices. The threat is idle. They all know he’ll join in soon. Their rowdy joy is infectious. Blaine comes off of the verge of tears he was on.

They look at Blaine expectantly as they get closer and closer to the chorus. Blaine tears into with the lead solo they save for him, beginning with, “ _I love you, ba-aaby! And if it’s quite all right / I need you, ba-aaby, to warm the lonely night!_ ”

The warblers cheer.

The few words Blaine knew to say are right: it’s good to have the warblers here.


	5. Your Body is a Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer.

Blaine plays with the car radio. Kurt drops off some of his more loose-fitting clothes for a (taller) friend in need. Blaine doesn’t have loose-fitting clothes to give and he doesn’t know Kurt’s friend, so he tucks a gift card he hasn’t used in the side of the bag Kurt carries and waits unintrusively in the hotel parking lot.

He settles on a John Mayer song that had been so delightfully scandalous when he was growing up. While other songs tease, this one knows what it’s about, and Blaine appreciates its honesty. It’s fun and a little taboo to sing along.

Lines like “ _skin like porcelain_ ” lead to obvious places in Blaine’s mind. Blaine doesn’t know all of Kurt’s skin, of course, doesn’t expect or feel ready to know anytime soon, but he assumes it’s a line he could truthfully sing along to. It adds to the fun, imaging sharing a song like this with Kurt not now but in a future when it’ll make them smile at the promise. If he manages not to screw everything up, maybe one day they’ll get there.

Kurt comes back just in time for Blaine to sing too loudly, “ _Damn baby, you frustrate me…_ ”

“Oh?” Kurt’s eyebrow arches. He stills, holding onto the handle of the open door, Blaine’s song spilling into the parking lot.

John Mayer unhelpfully finishes, “ _I know you’re mine, all mine, all mine / But you look so good it hurts sometimes._ ”

“The song’s not for you!” Blaine scrambles to say. He made Kurt uncomfortable not too long again talking too frankly about sex, and he’s not looking for a repeat experience so early in their relationship.

John Mayer doesn’t get the hint about appropriate time and place and launches into yet another chorus of, “ _Your body is a wonderland…_ ” as Kurt slides into the driver’s seat.

“Not that it’s for someone else, or your body isn’t…” Blaine’s eyes widen as he realizes what his overeager, unfiltered mouth is about to say and how much it’s _not helping_. Having a thought doesn’t mean it needs to be shared. “This isn’t a serenade. Me singing about worshipping your body in a seedy motel parking lot is not a gesture I’m trying to make. I can take care of–”

Kurt leans over the console and kisses Blaine quiet. Blaine is all too eager to let his mouth do something other than get him into trouble. He apologizes with a kiss he makes sweet and lingering.

“I know not every song you sing is an expression of your innermost feelings. It’s okay.” Kurt’s eyes shine with amusement and affection and thankfully not horror. “You sang along with ‘California Gurls’ the other day and I didn’t take you literally then either. You’re still my adorable boyfriend in Ohio who sings _a lot of songs_.”

“Right.” A beat later he realizes Kurt gave him a compliment and adds, “Thank you.”

There’s more Blaine can say about working out what they want sexually when they’re ready and comfortable, but he means for this conversation to be one he prepares for thoughtfully, and he means to not be in a motel parking lot less than a full month into their relationship when it happens. It’s bound to be a while before they get there.

Blaine takes the out Kurt gives him and kisses him again instead.


	6. Eternal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles.

As predicted, prom leaves a lump in Blaine’s throat. It doesn’t stop when Kurt stops crying. It doesn’t stop with Kurt’s triumphant return to accept his crown. It lessens as they sway together to “Dancing Queen” but it’s still there. Being upset doesn’t just _stop_ because he wills it so.

It’s not like his body didn’t warn him. The nausea and dread started the moment Kurt asked, beaming too cutely to be told no. Blaine ignored the feelings because they weren’t ones he wanted. He wanted this teenager rite of passage. He wanted the perfect night with the perfect boy. He wanted the chance to forget his reservations about dances once and for all.

All eyes are on them. Something about public humiliation makes attentions linger to see if it’s well and truly over and if they’re as fine as they pretend.

He’s emotionally exhausted. If he stops moving, he’ll be done for the night. Curl up, go home, wallow. He’s not going to make that choice. Not yet. The only thing he can fight with is enthusiasm. He will be okay through sheer force of will. He grins and holds Kurt tight and sways. He’ll make something good of this night. He keeps his hold on Kurt as “Dancing Queen” ends.

“Keep dancing with me?” Blaine asks.

“We don’t have to.” Kurt glances around. “We made our point.”

“We can keep making it.” Blaine waggles his eyebrows. Maybe if they keep dancing, the lump will continue to fade. They’ll convince themselves that this evening is _theirs_ again. He grins so wide for Kurt’s sake. He sees his internal debate mirrored in Kurt’s eyes. “Keep going big or go home, right? Which is also a valid choice.”

“No. I want to dance with you,” Kurt says with a level of resolve that leaves no room for questioning if he means it.

An overwrought ballad begins as Tina takes a turn up on the stage. Kurt and Blaine keep their hands clasped.

Blaine sings along. He’s quiet about it at first. It’s another way to make Kurt smile. And then the song builds. He doesn’t care who else hears. Sun shining through the rain seems like Kurt, and everyone might as well know. Blaine croons along from the dance floor, “ _A whole life so lonely / And then come and ease the pain_.”

Kurt blushes. He looks pleased at this turn of events. It makes Blaine want to sing at him more, so he does, with complete sincerity for each line. It’s hard to have a lump in his throat when singing a love song to someone he’s fairly sure he loves.


	7. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

Blaine kicks off his dress shoes before getting onto Kurt’s bed. His tie and Kurt’s bowtie come undone. Both jackets drape over Kurt’s chair like they too would like to spoon. The crown follows them both. Prom clothes strewn together as night turns to early morning are common enough, although their circumstances are far from common.

Kurt curls on his side, his head in Blaine’s lap. He holds out his hand in invitation for it to be held. Their fingers brush. Blaine traces Kurt’s pulse. He follows along his lifeline. Kurt’s hands are soft. Large.

His other hand strokes down Kurt’s back. Blaine tries not to move otherwise.

Blaine’s glad he never told his parents of his plans to go to prom so they never have to worry. They’ll never know. As far as they’re concerned, he’s safe and sound within Dalton’s walls right now.

Burt wants to give McKinley hell. They promise him they can make plans to do so tomorrow if Blaine stays tonight. All they want is to be close to each other.

There aren’t words Blaine can think of that will mean what he wants them to, but he’s spent all night singing to Kurt to coax them both into finding the joy in this teenage milestone, so he turns to song once more. He sings to Kurt softly with a hint of humor. “ _If I lay here / If I just lay here / would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ ”

Kurt rolls onto his back. His clear eyes meet Blaine’s. His hair flops adorably. Blaine traces a swoop.

“I can stop. I’ll stop.” There’s a time and a place. Blaine doesn’t know what’s appropriate for this one, but this might not be it.

“I didn’t ask you to.” Kurt captures Blaine’s hand and brings it to his lips.

After everything, they still smiles at each other.

“ _I don’t quite know / How to say / How I feel_ ,” Blaine continues, very much aware of how true those words are and letting Kurt know the same with every self-conscious twinge in the corner of his mouth.

Despite Blaine’s shortcomings, Kurt’s soft expression for him never changes.

The song expressly falls short of saying _I love you_. Blaine shies away as well, although the words ring through his mind and reach the tip of his tongue. Seeing Kurt tonight with his head held high makes it abundantly clear. When he says them, though, they won’t be a consolation for an evening gone wrong. They’ll just be true.


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.

Blaine wakes before Kurt. Blaine usually sleeps with the curtains closed, and the sunlight streaming in reminds him that he’s somewhere new. They made it through the night to a new morning.

The trappings of prom are right where they left them. The carnations pinned to their jackets survive the night without wilting. The crown tops the pile. Kurt will have to decide if he wants to tuck it away out of sight, toss it, or put it on display. Blaine suspects the latter from spite alone.

In Kurt’s waking hours he’s gentle and reserved in his touch. In sleep he has no qualms about holding Blaine like a lifeline. Blaine can feel Kurt’s breath on the unbuttoned collar of last night’s formalwear. Blaine has come undone substantially from the single button of breathing room from the night before. Kurt holds tight with a hand worked between Blaine’s button down and undershirt, directly over his heart. Blaine is nowhere close to approaching the limits of his comfort level with Kurt but he’ll feel a little guilty if Burt comes looking for them and sees this. At this hour, Burt is likely up and worried still.

He should wake Kurt for the new day they have to face. He does so gently. Who knows what kind of dreams Kurt has.

“ _Some day, when I’m awfully low_ ,” Blaine begins, watching for signs of consciousness from Kurt. “ _When the world is cold / I will feel a glow just thinking of you / And the way you look tonight_.”

Kurt stirs. His feet kick in his sleep. The kilt rustles with him.

Kurt’s proudly upturned nose is even cuter when Blaine sees it from an angle he’s not used to. He appreciates Kurt’s light freckles from this new angle too. Kurt dismissed them as imperfections once. Blaine knows better.

“ _Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm / And your cheeks so soft / There is nothing for me but to_ …” Blaine trails off before he gets to “ _love you_.” The words are on his mind from last night, and how much he wants to say them still.

With eyes still struggling to open Kurt lifts his head enough for Blaine to catch a sleepy smile. The crease of Blaine’s shirt marks Kurt’s cheek.

“Hey,” Blaine says instead. “Have I told you lately you’re super cute?”


	9. Be My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri.

Now that Blaine knows with absolute certainty he’s in love with Kurt, he could burst into song more often than he already does. He could dance through his classes at Dalton. He wants to shout from rooftops. Is shouting from a rooftop a plausible option? He needs some way to let Kurt know.

The warblers are indulgent with Blaine most days, and they’re far more indulgent now that the competition season is over for them. Blaine possibly takes advantage of that fact in practice.

“Warblers, as you know, things are progressing with former-warbler Kurt to the point that we are now officially boyfriends.” Blaine tries to sound formal as he addresses them but can’t resist a little swoon. “The trouble is how to express the depth of my feelings in a way that is both appropriate and heartfelt.”

“I’m sure we can explore our setlists,” Wes says wryly from the council table. “Alphabetically if we must.”

Trent raises his hand. “May I suggest ‘How Deep Is Your Love’?”

Blaine perks up at the promise of disco.

Thad borrows Wes’ gavel and taps it for dramatic effect more than anything else – he has their attention just fine without it. “Point of order: Blaine said he wants to express the depths of his love, not ask Kurt how deep his love is.”

“I didn’t say love,” Blaine objects.

“Ooooh,” the warblers crow in unison. The wait, knowing Blaine won’t be able to leave it at just that.

Blaine ducks his head, suddenly bashful. “But my intention is to do so.”

Cheer erupt. Jeff pumps his fist. Nick throws sheet music in the air like confetti. They are unfailingly, unironically committed to Blaine’s happiness.

“We’ve got just the thing,” Nick says. “Follow our lead.”

He and Jeff proceed to patiently teach warbler by warbler their parts in a new arrangement. They save the lead for Blaine, both grinning wide when it comes time to teach Blaine. It’s peppy and cheerful – Blaine likes both of those approaches to a confession of love for Kurt. It’s a beautiful a capella arrangement. They absolutely should use it in a competition. But as grateful as Blaine is and how perfect it should be, it's not from him, and he can’t convince himself that this song should be the one.

Blaine’s search for the perfect way to say _I love you_ continues. Alphabetically, if it must.


	10. Save the Last Dance for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Save the Last Dance for Me" by The Drifters.

Blaine eagerly agrees to help Kurt pack for nationals. Mostly that means being allowed to peruse Kurt’s very impressive closet and spend as much time as possible with him before the New Directions fly to New York.

“What are you deciding between?” Blaine asks. Kurt has a lot to choose from.

“Who knows.” Kurt frowns adorably at the options Blaine holds up for him. “We still don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Relatable,” Blaine says.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “The Warblers are firm believers in rehearsal, at least for public performances. Order. Structure. All the things the New Directions aren’t about.”

“No, I just meant me. The whole not knowing what I’m…? It was meant to be silly.” Blaine explains quickly.

“You are a _dream_ of a boyfriend.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek. “I’ll try to be in touch while we’re gone, but we’ll also be busy songwriting and staging until right before we go on. Every moment that I can sneak away to talk to you I will.”

“Too bad I can’t offer to practice with you. I like that.” Blaine has many fond memories of _practicing_ with Kurt.

Kurt’s shoulders sway. He gets a dreamy look that says his thoughts are right there with Blaine’s. “I like that too. I’m sorry you don’t get to go too. I’d pack you if I could.”

“Even though I’m the competition again?”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle. “You’re not competition again for _months_ longer.”

Blaine laughs.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’d be jealous. It’d be fair for you to feel the same.”

“Me? Jealous?” Blaine wrinkles his nose playfully. “What’s to be jealous of? You’ll come back here and we’ll do plenty of our own singing and dancing.” Blaine leans in slowly until their noses almost brush. His eyes are on Kurt’s lips parting for him. Kurt’s eyes flutter closed. He leans in as well. Blaine pulls back before they meet. He smiles at the pout of Kurt’s lips when Blaine’s are out of his reach.

“ _Go and have your fun_ ,” Blaine offers, gratified by the perfect song to tease Kurt with coming to mind. “ _Laugh and sing, but while we’re apart / Don’t give your heart to anyone.”_

Blaine’s hand slides along Kurt’s back. He offers his other for Kurt to take.

“You are my favorite kind of ridiculous,” Kurt tells him. He takes Blaine’s hand.

Blaine gives Kurt a spin. Kurt breathlessly lets himself be swayed. They move easily together. Prom night gave them practice holding each other like this.

_“But don’t forget who’s taking you home / And in whose arms you’re gonna be / So darling, save the last dance for me.”_

Kurt moves his hand from Blaine’s shoulder to tilting his chin up and finally getting that kiss Blaine teased, but Kurt is far from teasing.


	11. At My Most Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "At My Most Beautiful" by REM.

Blaine intentionally calls when Kurt is on the plane and will have his phone off. It goes straight to voicemail. Blaine leaves a message Kurt can get to when he has time.

“Hi Kurt. It’s me. Blaine.” He smiles into the phone. He hopes Kurt smiles when he hears it. “I’m calling because I was thinking about you today. Okay, not surprising. I was thinking about one thing in particular in addition to the running mental commentary on how endearing and sweet and wonderful my boyfriend is even when he’s flying a thousand miles away. You said you’ve never been to New York. Or on a plane. And since you’re doing that now…I’m so happy for you. It’ll be amazing. At least New York will. I won’t make promises about the plane.”

Kurt in New York makes a pretty, happy picture. Blaine won’t begrudge Kurt his joy just because Blaine will miss him in the process. He feels it too, knowing all that Kurt gets to experience for the first time.

“I just want to make you smile when you get this reminder at all there is to smile about. I’m grinning nonstop by all the things I hope you see. Like, um, getting to Tiffany & Co. like you wanted, and every theater on your checklist. All the fashion just passing by. It’ll feel like you’re surrounded by art. I hope you see a same-sex couple holding hands on the street like it’s nothing. And I…”

Blaine trails off. The temptation to say _I love you_ continues. He could leave _I love you_ as a message for Kurt to discover after it’s said. Blaine selfishly wants to be there.

“And I want you to tell me all about it when you get back,” Blaine says instead. It’s not the big finish he hoped for. He’ll call back and leave a song on the voicemail instead.


	12. How Deep Is Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "How Deep Is Your Love" by the Bee Gees.

“Emergency warbler meeting!”

Thad grabs Blaine from his path down one of Dalton’s hallways. In Blaine’s prior school this wouldn’t bode well, but here at Dalton Blaine happily lets himself be led by an overenthusiastic friend.

“We perhaps judged the Bee Gees too harshly,” Thad confesses. He steers Blaine into taking a seat among the other warblers waiting in their rehearsal room.

“Okay?” Blaine doesn’t know what to do with that.

“You were excited about it, and nothing since has held your attention for your grand, impending Serenade of Love to Kurt. Every other song we offer hasn’t been good enough. So if your heart is set on ‘How Deep Is Your Love’ to express the depth of your love to Kurt even though the lyrics are actually the opposite of that, sing ‘How Deep Is Your Love’. We’ve taken the liberty of arranging it for you.”

The warblers start harmonizing on the opening notes of the song. Blaine stops them with the wave of his hand. This has gone on long enough, and now their helpfulness is a source of guilt.

“Warblers. I just like the song. And disco. You were absolutely correct that it’s not the right song for me to sing _I love you_ to Kurt with. You’re also right that I’ve been torn on how to let him know. Maybe it’s not a song as all.”

The warblers collectively gasp. Wes drops the gavel. “Not a song?!”

“How else are you supposed to express yourself?” David scoffs. “Interpretive dance?”

“Any guy would be lucky to be serenaded by you,” Trent says dreamily. “You’re singlehandedly reviving the art!”

“I can’t just sing it at him and hope he understands the lyrics are true. I’ve done a lot of serenades. Kurt rightly doesn’t believe the exact wording of every last one of them. I have to say it. I have to say it in a way that they’re words he want to hear.” Blaine swallows. Borrowing someone else’s words and tune he can do. Actually knowing what to say? So much harder.

“There’s something else I’d like your help with, though,” Blaine tells them, and the warblers settle down to hear what he’ll say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know "How Deep Is Your Love" would be a song prompt when I joked about it a few chapters ago, but I sure enjoyed the coincidence!


	13. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "Yellow" by Coldplay.

“I snuck out again,” Kurt announces proudly over the phone, breathy and delighted. “It’s amazing here. I couldn’t wait to tell you. New York is _perfect_ , Blaine.”

“Where are you?” Blaine asks. He’s at home in his pajamas, enjoying the quiet seclusion of his bedroom. He settles into plush bedding for hopefully a long call. He cuddles into the phone as if that will bring them closer.

“Just a hotel stairwell. I was hoping for a rooftop or somewhere with the night sky, but at least it’s just the two of us here.”

“You and me?”

Kurt hums happily in agreement. “Thank you for the messages. I listened to them like a dozen times.”

“Thank you for liking them. Not every guy wants to put up with that, you know. I think you were a firsthand witness.” Blaine laughs at himself. He finds it easy to do now. The heartfelt confessions and serenades are genuinely him, and Kurt genuinely likes them. How could he bring himself to be embarrassed anymore?

“Not everyone knows something good when they see it. I’ve got an eye for it,” Kurt says with a pleased, conspiring lilt. He turns more serious as he adds, “From the moment I saw you on those stairs, I picked you out as someone I had to get to know better.”

Blaine’s toes curl in delight. His romantic heart adores the idea of something akin to love at first glance. At least a connection. A spark of interest. The spark was there for him when he saw Kurt. It may have taken a while to define what it meant, but his interest was there.

In a seeming non-sequitur, Kurt says, “I looked up your name. Did you know if means ‘yellow’?”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” In a family that has both a Cooper and a Pamela Anderson, that’s really saying something.

“Sunshine and stars are both yellow, Blaine. That’s you. Warmth and light.”

Compliments from Kurt are absolutely meant. He doesn’t flatter for the sake of being liked or because it’s the polite thing to do. It cheers Blaine instantly.

“It made me think of a song and how you deserve to be serenaded on a New York night even if you’re not here in New York with me. You’ve given so many songs to me. It’s my turn.” The receiver picks up the steadying breath Kurt takes. And then he begins to sing sweetly. “ _Look at the stars / Look how they shine for you / And everything you do / Yeah, they were all yellow_.”

Blaine didn’t even think to expect Kurt to reciprocate his serenades. He’s usually the one who puts himself out there, willing to look and sound goofy in the name of earning affection. That’s who he is. He offers adoration in song and dance form and he doesn’t expect it in return.

He pictures Kurt in that New York hotel stairwell, pouring his heart into a performance for an audience he can’t see, and he feels so loved.

“ _You know I love you so_ ,” Kurt sings. “ _You know I love you so_.”

Hope expands within Blaine’s chest at each mention of love. He’s been so wrapped up in figuring out how to tell Kurt that he hasn’t basked in the very real possibility that Kurt loves him back. A song lyric not the same as saying it, but Blaine hopes that’s a line he means.


	14. I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration for this chapter is "I Will" by The Beatles.

It takes some convincing. The Warblers don’t have to greatest track record with airports after the Lucky Lindy fiasco. Eventually, however, they agree because Blaine asks. And because he promises they’ll stay safely indoors and far away from the tarmac.

They wait until the New Directions’ plane lands in the Columbus airport and the passengers all make it off to begin their choral rendition of a Beatles song. They start singing as they make their descent on the dual escalators down to baggage claim. They fill the tiny airport with sound. The weary looking show choir pawing through luggage on the conveyor belt takes them in. Recognition, exasperation, and encouragement show on different faces. Kurt perks up from across the room. He cranes his neck, looking for Blaine among his flock.

Blaine is harder to spot without the uniform, and just one of many voices on the melody. The Warblers dress in street clothes, mingling with the crowd at large, making it seem as if the whole airport is raising voices in song. (Street clothes also took some convincing, until Blaine framed it as a way to combat their superstitions of performance disasters at airports. They're just friends bringing voice to Blaine’s hopes and wishing them well now, not the competition.)

“ _Love you forever and forever / Love you with all my heart / Love you whenever we’re together / Love you when we’re apart…”_

Loving Kurt is all the more obvious upon seeing him again. It’s the first thought that crosses Blaine’s mind. Soon he’s going to let those words slip out. He thinks about it so often, and he’s decided he won’t hold back.

Blaine steps onto the conveyor belt winding slowly through baggage claim and bringing him to Kurt like a special delivery. “ _And when at last I find you / Your song will fill the air / Sing it loud so I can hear you / Make it easy to be near you …_ ”

The look on Kurt’s face when he spots Blaine is one Blaine will hold onto.

“ _Oh, you know I will / I will_.” 

The song reaches its final notes by the time Blaine reaches Kurt.

Rather than giving a speech, Blaine settles on a simple, unadorned, “Welcome home.”

Kurt holds out his hand to help Blaine down.

Blaine feels oddly calm. Not desperate, not unsure, not scrambling to be understood. The low level of nerves about ruining everything between them because he doesn’t know what he’s doing fades away. “Do you want to catch up over a cup of coffee with me?”

Kurt gives a coy smile full of promise. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along on this series of serenades, and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
